Leilabu (Psychodash's OC)
NOTE: This is a Steven Universe OC, so everything with this OC is Steven Universe related. Leilabu, often just called Leila, is the fusion of Moonstone and Aquamarine. Her name is a combination of "Leila", which means night, and "Ambu", which means water. Description Leilabu, like most gems, has a more feminine appearance (since all gems are genderless but like "she/her" pronouns). However, she looks like a normal gem despite being a fusion, as she has no extra body parts like most fusions do. She has a light blue-green skin color, along with dark, almost midnight blue hair. She has a dark blue tank top with a dark blue-green skirt, along with blue leggings. She also had midnight blue boots and sleeves (not connected to her shirt). Personality Leilabu is mainly a kind gem if you're not on her bad side. Most try to stay on her good side due to the power she has, and the things she can do with it. But that doesn't mean others just want to be away from her bad side, alot do like her for her caring and kind personality. As she is willing to go as far as risking her life (or cracking her gem) for people she cares about. She'd also go as far as cracking another gem or killing someone for the protection of people she cares about. So, by many, she is seen as a warrior for people she loves. Abilities 'Flight-' Leilabu, like the in-show character Lapis Lazuli, has the ability to spurt wings from one of her gemstones (the one located on her back), but different from Lapis' wings, her's have a celestial design on them rather than looking like water. She developed this ability from Moonstone, since her wings look almost exactly like Leilabu's. 'Hydrokinesis-' Also like Lapis, Leilabu has the ability to move water with her mind. Though she can only move small amounts of it, she can still use it to harm others. She got this ability from Aquamarine. 'Telekinesis-' Leilabu also seems to be able to move the stars at night, so they can form shapes for even form shooting stars. However, it is unknown where she got this ability from. It is thought of to be from Moonstone, since her powers are related to nighttime and galaxies. 'Magic Orbs-' Leilabu can use magic orbs coming from both hands, but due to her being s fusion, the orbs are two different colors. The orb in her left hand is a light aqua color while the orb in her right hand is blue, which both resemble the gems who made her exist as a fusion. Trivia * Moonstone and Aquamarine, despite some occasions, often stay fused as Leilabu for long periods of time. ** The longest they've been unfused was when Moonstone was forced into a fusion with Peridot. * Moonstone has a more passive personality, while Aquamarine's more of a warrior. * Whenever the two are unfused, Moonstone is constantly nagged by Aquamarine to use her power better. Category:Characters